Hala nr 5
Stare stalowe drzwi zaskrzypiały. Kurz podniósł się, na podłogę padało światło księżyca ukazujące sterty gruzu i zardzewiałej blachy. Maciek spojrzał raz jeszcze na plac starej fabryki. Na zdjęciach w Internecie wszystko wydawało się mniejsze i nie aż tak przerażające, jak w rzeczywistości. Stara brama prowadząca do kompleksu ledwo dała się ruszyć, musieli prześlizgiwać się niewielkim przesmykiem, jaki udało im się stworzyć. Najbardziej przerażał go drut kolczasty przeciągnięty nad wysoką siatką, przypominało mu to zdjęcia obozów koncentracyjnych z książki do historii. Wstydził się takich porównań, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, myśli same nadpływały, jedynie mógł nie wypowiadać ich na głos. Nie chciał ich, tak samo, jak nie chciał iść do tej fabryki. Pewnie nie wchodziłby do środka, gdyby Wiki z nimi nie było. Bał się odmówić, bo chłopaki do końca życia wyśmiewali by go, że dziewczyna dała radę, a jego obleciał tchórz. Na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić, musiał zachować twarz przed kolegami. - Dobra cioty, zaczynamy zabawę! – jak zawsze pierwszy szedł Krzysiek. Wszystko robił pierwszy i wszędzie był pierwszy. Wykładowcy nazywali go urodzonym przywódcą. Cieć w akademiku miał trochę odmienne zdanie na ten temat, co złego to zawsze Krzysztof Budzyński. Krok w krok, jak cień, szedł zawsze za nim Piotrek, jego najlepszy przyjaciel i chłopak Wiktorii. Ona też często ładowała się w różne kłopoty, jednak zawsze potrafiła się z nich wykręcić. Maciek często zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób udało mu się związać z taką grupą. Był od nich zupełnie inny, zawsze cichy, w cieniu innych, nigdy się nie wychylał. Krzysiek zapalił latarkę, ich oczom ukazały się stare maszyny pokryte brudem i pajęczynami. Wyglądały tak strasznie, że nie mogli uwierzyć, że kiedyś produkowały zabawki. Pozostali uczestnicy ekspedycji również zapalili latarki, cztery słupy światła poruszały się między starymi ścianami. Środkiem długiej hali ciągnęła się linia produkcyjna. Nie mieli pojęcia, jakie zabawki były tu produkowane, słyszeli jedynie, że fabryka ta w czasach swojej świetności zaspokajała potrzeby praktycznie całego rynku krajowego. A w jej dziesięciu halach produkowano wszystko, o czym dzieci mogły sobie zamarzyć. Ruszyli przed siebie, starali się trzymać razem, ich wycieczki miały zawsze taki sam scenariusz. Szli razem przez większość czasu, w pewnym momencie Krzysiek albo Piotrek znikali gdzieś i straszyli pozostałych. Dziś wydawali zachowywać się podejrzanie spokojnie, Maciek nie chciał poruszać tego tematu, żeby ich nie prowokować. Wolno i ostrożnie przeszli przez pierwszą halę, na jej końcu znajdowało się jakieś biuro. Drzwi były uchylone, a małe okienko dawno zostało wybite, w dolnej jego części nadal jednak tkwił dosyć spory, ostry kawałek szkła. Piotrek podszedł do drzwi i oświetlił wiszącą na nich tabliczkę KIEROWNIK PRODUKCJI NIEUPOWAŻNIONYM WSTĘP WZBRONIONY. Napis nie zraził chłopaka. - Hej, tu jest pełno jakichś papierów! – dobiegł głos z małego pokoiku. Krzysiek wskoczył na niskie schodki i po chwili już oglądał dokumenty razem z kolegą. - Możemy sobie zrobić z nich ognisko. – Krzysiek wpadł na pomysł. - Chłopaki zostawcie to, ktoś może po nie wrócić. - Maciek wyluzuj trochę. Przestań panikować i zacznij się bawić! – zaczął się śmiać Krzysiek. - Jeżeli ktoś by tego potrzebował, to już dawno by to zabrał. Nie ma się czego obawiać. – Wiki obróciła się do Maćka z lekkim uśmiechem. Zanim zdążył coś dodać za jej plecami z biura wyskoczył Krzysiek z Piotrem w rekach nieśli wielką stertą starych dokumentów. Rzucili je na podłogę i wyrywali kartki rzucając je na jeden stos. - Stop! Jak już musicie to spalić to, chociaż zróbcie to na zewnątrz. - Tak tato! – Piotrek uwielbiał naigrywać się z Maćka, wiedział, że strasznie go to wkurza i to mu się w tym najbardziej podobało. Razem z Krzyśkiem zebrał papiery i udali się w kierunku tylnych drzwi prowadzących na coś w rodzaju wewnętrznego dziedzińca otoczonego z obu stron pięcioma halami i pięcioma magazynami. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem podążyła za nimi zbierając upuszczone kartki. Maciek szedł z tyłu wolno z opuszczoną głową. Był wkurzony i trochę przestraszony. Zastanawiał się, czy tak źle byłoby zostać w domu. Miał złe przeczucia, co do tej wyprawy, ale on miał złe przeczucia nawet, kiedy miejski autobus spóźniał mu się o minutę. Ognisko płonęło w najlepsze zasilane wciąż nowymi kartkami dorzucanymi przez Wiki i chłopaków. Na jednej płonął czarno-biały rysunek samochodu pokreślony liniami z wymiarami, na innym pluszowy miś, czy figurka żołnierza, albo lalka. Krzysiek w takich sytuacjach zawsze opowiadał jakąś historię. - Wiecie dlaczego tą fabrykę zamknęli? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź towarzyszy zaczął – Opowiem wam. Za czasów jej świetności produkowano tu mnóstwo zabawek, jak już zapewne wiecie. Dwadzieścia lat temu technologia nie była tak zaawansowana jak teraz i zamiast nowoczesnych maszyn pracowało tu dużo ludzi, około trzydziestu na każdą halę i magazyn, daje nam to około trzystu pięćdziesięciu osób. - Dziesięć hal po trzydzieści osób to trzysta pięćdziesiąt? Nie wiem jak ty skończyłeś podstawówkę. – zachichotała Wiktoria. - Kiedyś było tu jedenaście hal i powiedziałem około trzydziestu osób, w niektórych było o kilka osób więcej. Któregoś dnia jeden z członków zarządu zwołał wielkie zebranie pracowników w hali jedenastej, tej najdalej od drogi. Czekał na zewnątrz, aż wszyscy wejdą. Zamknął szczelnie drzwi za ostatnim pracownikiem. Później zamknął bramę prowadzącą do fabryki, a ogrodzenie podłączył pod generator prądu. Chodził od hali do hali i zabijał tych, którzy nie poszli na zebranie, bo nie mogli opuścić stanowiska pracy. Kilka godzin później policja otoczyła fabrykę Dopiero następnego dnia saperzy przyjechali i rozcięli siatkę. W nocy jednak szalony dyrektorek podłożył ogień pod halą pełną ludzi. Policjanci słyszeli krzyki płonących ludzi, ale nie mogli nic zrobić. Kiedy saperzy wreszcie przecięli siatkę i odłączyli prąd okazało się, że jedyną żyjącą osobą na całym terenie jest owy szalony dyrektor. W biurowcu znaleźli ciała pozostałych członków zarządu i ich najbliższych pracowników. Jeden człowiek zabił w ciągu jednego dnia i nocy około czterystu osób. Najstraszniejsze było to, że zwłoki znajdowane na halach leżały na taśmie produkcyjnej zapakowane jak zabawki. Podobno ten psychol nadal żyje, siedzi w jakimś psychiatryku. Nigdy nie zdradził, czemu to zrobił. - Tak? A ja słyszałem, że owszem był pożar, w którym zginęło sporo osób, ale wywołany jakimś spięciem, a po tym wydarzeniu fabryka zbankrutowała. – Maciek mówił nie odrywając wzroku od płonącego planu samochodziku zabawki. - To co się stało z jedenastą halą? Dobrze wiesz, że jest już tylko dziesięć. – Krzysiek ciągle obstawał przy swoim. - Nigdy nie było jedenastej hali, od początku fabryka działała na dziesięciu. - Taki jesteś tego pewien? To może się przekonamy? Pójdziemy się wzdłuż siatki na koniec terenu? Jeżeli nic tam nie ma to przyznam Ci rację i nie będę Cię więcej wkurzał. – uśmiechnął się Krzysiek dając Maćkowi propozycję nie odrzucenia. - Daj spokoju, lepiej wracajmy. - Ja chętnie zobaczę, co jest z tą halą. – wtrąciła się Wiki podnosząc się z ziemi. W jej ślady poszedł Piotr i Krzysiek. Cała sytuacja zaczynała mocno działać Maćkowi na nerwy, wiedział, że jak ona idzie to i on będzie musiał. Wstał i ruszył za grupką znajomych. Szli wzdłuż siatki, Krzysiek czytał na głos numery mijanych hal, powinni minąć pięć zanim dotrą do miejsca gdzie znajdowała się jedenasta hala. Między budynkami numerowanymi trzy i cztery przy siatce stała mała ogrodzona budka. Nie łączyła się z żadnym budynkiem. Na drzwiach wejściowych i niewysokim ogrodzeniu widniał znaczek czaszki z błyskawicami. - To pewnie generator! – ucieszył się Krzysiek, czuł, że ma pierwszy dowód na potwierdzenie swojej teorii. Maćkowi to jednak nie wystarczało. - To jeszcze nic nie znaczy, Nawet nie wiemy czy to nie jest przypadkiem jedynie rozdzielnia, albo coś takiego. Przyznaj, że wymyśliłeś całą historię. – powiedział to bardziej, żeby przekonać siebie, że nie wierzy w opowieść Krzyśka, niż oczekując, że kolega przyzna mu rację. Kolejnym miejscem, które potwierdzało opowieść była wielka dziura w siatce niezdarnie załatana drutem kolczastym. Miała około dwóch metrów wysokości i czterech pięciu długości. Maciek starał się nie patrzeć, powtarzając sobie, że to nic nie znaczy, jednak co trochę odwracał głowę w kierunku siatki. Wiktoria i jej chłopak raczej zdawali się nie być zadowoleni pobocznymi atrakcjami spotykanymi po drodze. Ciągle rozmawiali o tym, co mogą zobaczyć na miejscu, mieli nadzieję, że potwierdzi się makabryczna historia. Krzysiek jak zawsze szedł pierwszy. Cieszył się, że ma, czym potwierdzić swoją opowieść. Chciał nastraszyć Maćka, wszędzie gdzie bywali go straszył. Tym razem jednak sam również zaczynał się bać. Każdy dowód, jaki znajdował po drodze potęgował jego strach. Starał się nic po sobie nie okazywać. Szedł pewnym krokiem i ciągle się uśmiechał. Historia fabryki nie była jego wymysłem, opowiedział mu ją straszy brat, kiedy byli jeszcze dziećmi. Często opowiadał mu różne straszne historie na noc. Krzysiek to lubił, ale tej historii naprawdę się przestraszył. Nie mógł spać przez jakiś czas, a gdy już zasnął to budził się z krzykiem. Często miał koszmar, że słyszy ludzi i widzi płonącą halę, a za chwilę wszystko gasło i z popiołów wychodziły spalone zwłoki, wtedy zawsze się budził. Przez pewien czas brat podsycał jeszcze jego strach wmawiając mu, że straszny dyrektor uciekł i poluje teraz na dzieci. Przestał go straszyć tą i innymi historiami, kiedy mały Krzysio poskarżył się tacie, a tan sprał starszego syna na kwaśne jabłko. Z wiekiem Krzysiek przestał bać się takich historii, a o tej zapomniał nawet. Przypomniała mu się kiedy uznali, że tu przyjadą, ale koszmary z dzieciństwa zaczynały się odradzać im dłużej był w tym miejscu. Czuł, że się boi, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może tego okazać. Hala numer pięć. Wyszli za róg budynku. Przed ich oczami znajdowała się jedynie siatka odgradzająca teren fabryki, a za nią była góra piachu. Przeszli kawałek dalej, żeby widzieć budynki po drugiej stronie, hala numer sześć i za nią kolejne cztery. Po jedenastej hali nie było śladu. Stali przed siatką wpatrując się w górę piachu, wszyscy czuli się zawiedzeni. Nawet Maciek po za ulgą czuł rozczarowanie, podświadomie liczył chyba, że jednak coś zobaczy. Usłyszeli za sobą delikatne pstryknięcie i wszystko wokoło się rozjaśniło. Wszyscy czworo odwrócili się niemal na komendę, na twarzach malował im się strach. Stał przed nimi mężczyzna około trzydziestki w skórzanej kurtce z aparatem w ręku. - Cześć mam na imię Maks – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i ruszył w ich kierunku z wyciągniętą ręką – Chyba się mnie nie boicie? - My? Nie. Jasne, że nie. – pierwszy odezwał się Piter, szturchnął łokciem Krzyśka. Przywitali się z nieznajomym fotografem – Ja jestem Piotrek, to jest Wiktoria, Krzysiek i Maciek. Brama była uchylona, a my chcieliśmy tylko się rozejrzeć, nic nie zrobiliśmy. - Spokojnie, nie jestem cieciem. Tu nikt nie pracuje od dawna. Chyba stoicie tu z tego samego powodu, dla którego ja przyszedłem. - To znaczy? – zdziwił się Krzysiek. - Jedenasta hala. Ta co spłonęła, znacie całą historie, prawda? - Jasne ja im to opowiedziałem, ale myślą, że to tylko kolejna makabryczna opowieść. Chcieliśmy zobaczyć zgliszcza, żeby potwierdzić całą opowieść, ale nic tu nie ma. – Krzysiek znowu był liderem. - Znaleźliście ją. A raczej miejsce gdzie kiedyś stała. – Maks wyjął z plecaka latarkę i zaświecił nią w górę piachu – Kiedyś podczas studiów na ognisku ktoś opowiedział mi tą historię, bardzo mnie zainteresowała. Poszperałem tu i tam, udało mi się nawet dotrzeć do policjanta, który brał udział w akcji. Spędził przed siatką ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny zanim udało im się wejść na teren fabryki. Potwierdził wszystko, całą opowieść, a nawet uzupełnił ją w niektóre szczegóły. W opowieści była mowa o czterystu ciałach i wybiciu całego zarządu, a naprawdę w hali spłonęło około pięćdziesięciu osób, a na halach znaleziono około trzydziestu ciał. Szalony dyrektor zabił jedynie swoja sekretarkę, a więc ofiar było około osiemdziesięciu jeden. Niewiele osób wie też o tym, że przy nim znaleziono aparat fotograficzny. Kiedy wywołano kliszę były zdjęcia pokazujące pracowników żywych przy pracy, a później ich ciała zapakowane jak zabawki. Opowiedział mi też, że dostali sporo pieniędzy za milczenie, każdy kto coś wiedział został przekupiony. Nikt nie chciał, żeby sprawa wyszła. Zamknięto całą fabrykę, powiedziano, że było spięcie w instalacji, ograniczyli liczbę ofiar do piętnastu. Chciano odczekać jakieś pięć lat i ruszyć od nowa z produkcją, ale ustrój się zmieniła. Nikogo nie obchodziła ta fabryka i tak stoi już ponad dwadzieścia lat nietknięta. - Kto to chciał zatuszować? – zapytał Maciek. - Nie wiem, tamten policjant też nie wiedział. Pytałem o jakieś inne nazwiska, ale nikogo z kolegów nie chciał podać, a tych odpowiedzialnych nie znał. I tak to jest teraz nie istotne. Zgliszcza hali zasypali tonami piachu, siatkę oczywiście przesunęli bliżej, żeby nikt tam nie chodził. Widać, że ta część siatki jest inna, nie ma na niej drutu – mówiąc to wskazał światłem na górę siatki, rzeczywiście nie była ukoronowana drutem kolczastym – stara siatka, która ogradzała halę jedenastą nadal stoi tak jak stała odgradzając to cmentarzysko z każdej strony. Wszyscy stali zasłuchani w opowieści snutej przez Maksa, przerażenie odciskało się na ich twarzach, nie wiedzieli czemu, ale wierzyli temu fotografowi. Najbardziej bał się Krzysiek, wróciło uczucie, które odczuwał, kiedy brat opowiedział mu tą historię pierwszy raz. Maks okazał się być artystą, który przygotowywał aktualnie wystawę przedstawiającą zdjęcia z tak zwanych nawiedzonych miejsc, głównie fabryk. Zdjęcia robił nocami, żeby dodać im charakteru grozy. Często używał sztucznego oświetlenia do wzmacniania efektu, jednak starał się to ograniczać maksymalnie. Zawsze na początku udawał się na sesję bez swoich wielkich reflektorów, dopiero jeżeli uznał to za konieczne zwoził je. Dziś nie miał ze sobą oświetlenia dopiero jutro, jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba przyjedzie tu drugi raz. Ta fabryka jest ostatnim miejscem na jego liście. Początkowo miał ją pominąć, zebrał już odpowiednią ilość dobrych zdjęć, żeby zrobić taką wystawę, jaką planował, ale nie zdecydował się na pominięcie tej wyprawy ze względu na legendę tego miejsca. Rozeszli się, fotograf musiał zrobić jeszcze sporo zdjęć zanim wstanie słońce. Piter i Krzysiek chcieli trochę pobiegać po halach. Umówili się jedynie, że nie będą sobie wchodzić w drogę. - Mówiłem wam, że historia jest prawdziwa – Krzysiek znowu zaczynał zgrywać twardziela. - Daj już spokój! Sam o mało nie posrałeś się jak Maks opowiadał! – Maćkowi puściły nerwy. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu przeszedł do ofensywy zamiast się bronić. Czuł się z tym naprawdę dobrze. Krzysiek nic nie odpowiedział i nie musiał, jego twarz mówiła wszystko. Piter pchnął drzwi hali z numerem pięć, ustąpiły ciężko szurając po podłodze. Cała grupka wśliznęła się do środka. Krzysiek zachowywał się jakby rozmowa sprzed chwili z Maćkiem nigdy nie miała miejsca. Nie lubił, kiedy mu się cokolwiek wytykało, starał się później wszystko tuszować obojętnością. Hala była pusta nie licząc zalegającego gdzie niegdzie gruzu i desek. W podłodze było kilka całkiem sporych dziur po maszynach, wyrwanych zapewne przez złodziei. Piter zdążył zniknąć już z widoku zanurzając się ciemnościach na końcu hali, Krzysiek pobiegł za nim. - Uważajcie na siebie! Tu wszędzie jest pełno dziur! – Wiki wołała za nimi, a jej głos odbijał się echem od ścian długiej hali. - Daj spokój i tak mają w dupie twoje ostrzeżenia. – Maciek szedł za koleżanką, od początku nie podobała mu się ta cała wyprawa. Po tej opowieści potwierdzonej przez Maksa miał naprawdę dość, do tego czuł się jakoś dziwnie, nieswojo, wszystko wokoło go wkurzało. Odpalił latarkę, wyrównał krok z koleżanką i szedł wolno obok niej. Co chwilę na ścianach migały światła latarek chłopaków. - Powinieneś go olać, to da Ci spokój. – Wiktoria zapaliła latarkę, która zaczęła mrugać w ciemnościach. - Słucham? - Nie słuchaj tego co ci Krzysiek gada, on to robi tylko po to, żeby się z tobą trochę podrażnić. – uderzyła kilka razy latarką w dłoń. Żarówka zgasła całkowicie. – Świetnie. xxx Piter wybiegł z hali numer pięć i przebiegł do stojącego obok magazynu. Schował się za drzwiami i zgasił latarkę. Chwilę za nim wbiegł Krzysiek oświecając przed sobą podłogę, żeby przypadkiem się nie potknąć. - EJ! – krzyknął Piter wyskakują za biegnącym kolegą. Krzysiek starał się obrócić w biegu. Sztuka ta jednak mu nie wyszła, potknął się o jakąś belkę i upadł. Ciało gruchnęło ciężko o ziemię. Upadając chłopak upuścił latarkę, która wolno turlała się po ziemi oświetlając śmiejącego się nadchodzącego kolegę. Po kilku sekundach światło zniknęło, latarka spadła do jakieś dziury i się wyłączyła. - Kurwa, człowieku odjebało ci do reszty!? – Krzysiek pozostając jeszcze pod wpływem adrenaliny starał się podnieść, Piter nie przestawał się śmiać. Krzysiek chciał podejść do kolegi i się z nim policzyć, ale kiedy stanął na prawej nodze poczuł przeszywający ból, zachwiał się ledwo utrzymując ciężar ciała na jednej nodze – Chyba mam skręconą kostkę. Udał ci się kurwa kawał! – wycedził. Piter przestał się śmiać i podszedł do niego. - Chyba żartujesz. - A wyglądam jakbym kurwa żartował? – Na twarzy Krzyśka nie było cienia uśmiechu. Zamiast tego usta wykrzywione miał w bólu, a z oczu emanował gniew – Chodź tu i mi pomóż. Sam nie dam rady chodzić. – Piter wziął go pod ramię i wolno prowadził do drzwi od magazynu. - Co się stało? – w drzwiach stanęła Wiktoria. – Usłyszałam krzyk. - Twój geniusz mnie przestraszył. Przewróciłem się i skręciłem kostkę. – w głosie Krzyśka pojawiła się nutka życzliwości, która zajęła miejsce gniewu. - Jesteście gorsi niż dzieci. Tylko na chwilę spuścić was z oka… – nie dokończyła. Do ich uszu dobiegł huk, jakby coś ciężkiego spadło gdzieś niedaleko, po nim nastąpił krzyk, rozpoznali głos Maćka. Cała trójka spojrzała po sobie i przyspieszyli kroku. Twarz Krzyśka przy każdym stąpnięciu napinała się w grymasie bólu i wydawał z siebie delikatne syknięcie mające ulżyć mu w cierpieniu. Mimo to starał się iść najszybciej jak potrafił. Po chwili usłyszeli stłumione wołanie Maćka dobiegające z hali obok. Oparli Krzyśka o ścianę obok drzwi do magazynu. - Zostań z nim, ja zobaczę co Maćkiem. – rzucił Piter biegnąc truchtem do hali. - Tylko wracaj szybko. - Jak twoja noga? – Wiktoria podciągnęła nogawkę spodni Krzyśka, kostka już zaczynała puchnąć. - Boli jak sam skur… – nie dokończył. W ciemności przed nimi błysnął flesz i zobaczyli jakąś ciemną postać chowającą się za róg budynku. - Maks mamy ranne go możesz nam pomóc? – powiedział Wiktoria lekko podniesionym głosem. Nie doczekała się jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. – MAKS! – krzyknęła. W jej głosie zabrzmiała nutka przerażenia. - Maciek?! – Piter wbiegł do ogromnej hali. Świecił latarką wokoło szukając kolegi. - Tutaj! – kilka metrów przed nim pojawił się słup światła wyrastający z podłogi. Ostrożnie dotarł do niego. Poświecił latarką w dół, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji. Ujrzał Maćka zasłaniającego sobie oczy przed oślepiającym światłem stojącego pośród gruzu w czymś, co przypominało jakiś korytarz. - Nic ci nie jest? Co ty tam kurwa robisz? – stał wpatrzony w Maćka, zastanawiając się jak go wydostać z tej dziury. - Spoko w sumie. Mam kilka siniaków i zadrapań, ale nic więcej. Kiedy Wiki pobiegła do was chciałem iść za nią, ale podłoga się zarwała i spadłem. – Maciek był bardzo spokojny, bardziej niż powinien. Mówił wszystko z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, jego głos był monotonny. Piter był jednak zbyt zdenerwowany, aby zwracać uwagę na taki szczegóły – Tu są jakieś korytarze, poszukam wyjścia. - Lepiej się nie ruszaj, coś wymyślę. – Piotrek zaczął rozglądać się gorączkowo po ciemnym magazynie, szukał liny, albo jakiegoś łańcucha. Nic jednak nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. - Co tam u was się stało? Czemu Krzysiek tak krzyczał? - Przewrócił się i skręcił kostkę. – Piter wolał pominąć tę część, że go przestraszył, bo znając Maćka za chwilę by dostał jakieś słowa reprymendy, a na to nie miał teraz najmniejszej ochoty. – Nie może chodzić, Wiki z nim została. - Dobra zobaczę, dokąd tędy dojdę. – powiedział Maciek i zniknął w ciemnościach. Na wiadomość, że coś się stało z Krzyśkiem wszedł mu na twarz uśmiech wielki niczym banan. - Zaczekaj… – głos Pitera odbił się echem od ścian hali.- MAKS! – do uszu fotografa dobiegł głos dziewczyny, akurat kiedy miał nacisnąć na przycisk zwalniający przesłonę, aby zrobić zdjęcie. Lewa ręka przytrzymująca obiektyw poruszyła się. Mimo, że nie widział rezultatu to i tak był pewien, że zdjęcie się nie nadaje. Nie to niepokoiło go najbardziej. W chwili, kiedy flesz rozświetlił halę wydawało mu się, że ktoś się przed nim poruszył. Nie rozpoznał twarzy, a światło błysnęło tylko przez ułamek sekundy, mimo to był niemal pewny, że widział człowieka. - Kto tam? – zapalił latarkę, słup światła skierował w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą, jak mu się wydawało, stała postać. Nie było tam jednak nikogo. – Jest tu kto? – kolejne pytanie również zostało bez odpowiedzi. Obracając się wokoło oglądał całą halę, kawałek po kawałku, świecąc w obserwowane miejsce latarką. Nikogo nigdzie nie było, obejrzał całą halę raz jeszcze. Wyłączył latarkę i chwilę nasłuchiwał, ale wokoło panowała cisza. Zdawało mu się, że nawet wiatr stanął w miejscu. Doszedł do wniosku, że musiało mu się wydawać. Wrócił do robienia zdjęcia, które przed chwilą, był tego pewien, nie wyszło jak należy. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że może jednak coś będzie z tamtego zdjęcia, może powstanie jakiś ciekawy efekt, ale i tak warto zrobić to ujęcie jeszcze raz. Lewa ręka znowu znalazła się na obiektywie, żeby ustawić ostrość. Czuł jak kiełkuje w nim niepokój, który powoli przeradzał się w strach. Starał się zapanować nad sobą, ale nie był w stanie. To zdjęcie również nie wyjdzie, pomyślał czując jak trzęsą mu się ręce, nie był w stanie jednak nad tym zapanować. xxx Dobrze tak kutasowi, mógł się ze mnie nie naigrywać, teraz ktoś pokonał go jego własną bronią – myślał Maciek idąc mrocznym korytarzem. Słyszał gnieżdżące się w ciemności szczury, które uciekały od światła latarki. Przed twarzą trzymał, niczym połowę gardy, jedną rękę, która miała zbierać pajęczyny zanim ta nieprzyjemna, lepka sieć znajdzie się na jego twarzy. Ciekawe, dokąd tędy dojdę, zastanawiał się. Korytarze zdawały się nie mieć końca, mimo to nie miał zamiaru się wracać. Ściany niegdyś zapewne białe, dziś były pożółkłe, gdzie niegdzie brakowało tynku i widać było mur z czerwonych cegieł. W niektórych miejscach widać było wyraźne zacieki i grzyba od wilgoci. Niemal przez całą długość, jaką Maciek do tej pory przebył na złączeniu sufitu ze ścianą były gęsta sieć pajęczyn tworzące jakby dwa dodatkowe korytarzyki. Co kilka metrów z sufitu zwisały potłuczone resztki żarówek, kiedyś zapewne dobrze oświetlające całą długość korytarza. Podłoga pełna była gruzu, kamieni, drewnianych belek i desek, czasami trafiał się martwy szczur. W powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny wilgotny zapach stęchlizny. W jakiś dziwny sposób Maciek czuł się spokojny, a nawet szczęśliwy. - Myślisz, że on wie? – zapytała zamyślona Wiktoria. - O czym? Kto? – Krzysiek wydawał się nie wiedzieć, o czym ona mówi. Ból, który miał swoje źródło w skręconej kostce przesłaniał mu jasność myślenia. - O nas, myślisz, że Piotrek wie o nas? - A co ja kurwa wróżka jestem? – odpowiedział z irytacją Krzysiek. Oczy dziewczyny przeszkliły się i wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę wybuchnąć płaczem – Przepraszam kochanie – Krzysiek starał się podnieść, udało mu się dopiero przy drugim podejściu. Okupił te próby bólem rozchodzącym się niemal do każdej komórki ciała. Stanął koło dziewczyny – To przez tą kostkę, bardzo mnie boli i nie mogę myśleć o niczym innym. – Przytulił Wiktorię, która wytarła łzy. Rozumiała go, ale cała ta sytuacja między nimi bardzo źle na nią wpływała. Do tego dochodziła ta fabryka. Ładunek emocjonalny, jaki się w niej znajdował zdawał się być jak bomba, która może w każdej chwili wybuchnąć. - Odsuń się. – delikatnie odepchnęła chłopaka – Piter może wrócić w każdej chwili. – Mówiąc to rozejrzała się wokoło, miała wrażenie, że ktoś ich obserwuje. W niedużej odległości za sobą usłyszał pstryknięcie. - Znowu zrobił zdjęcie. – syknął Krzysiek widząc flesz za plecami dziewczyny. Nie widział jednak nikogo – MAKS! – krzyknął, zaczynał mieć dość tego fotografa. Wstydził się przyznać przed Wiktorią, ale był naprawdę przerażony. Piter stał w drzwiach hali numer pięć i słuchał. Miał wrócić do Wiki i Krzyśka, ale wychodząc zobaczył jak się obejmują. Słyszał o ich potajemnym romansowaniu, ale nie chciał w to wierzyć. Teraz zobaczył wszystko na własne oczy i usłyszał. Zrobił krok do tyłu chowając się w mroku fabryki. Zabiję ich, zabiję oboje, pomyślał. Czuł, że to nie są tylko słowa rzucane na wiatr, że jest w stanie zrealizować swoje zamiary. - MAKS! – do uszu fotografa znowu dobiegło nawoływanie jego imienia, tym razem krzyczał chłopak. Ręce na aparacie jeszcze bardziej zaczęły mu się trząść. - Kurwa, teraz to na pewno zrobię masę wspaniałych zdjęć. – syknął przez zęby do siebie. Odwiesił aparat na szyję i odpalił latarkę. Szedł wolno podświetlając sobie drogę. Był już w nie jednej takiej fabryce i wiedział, że wystarczy chwila nieuwagi, żeby złamać, albo skręcić sobie nogę. Idąc zastanawiał się, czego chcą te dzieciaki, ale wiedział, że i tak ma to w dupie. Szedł i przeklinał je w myślach. Te ich krzyki wyprowadzały go z równowagi, do tego jeszcze ta postać. Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że to było tylko przewidzenie, mimo to się bał. Był w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy w dziesięciu opuszczonych fabrykach w całym kraju. Wydawało mu się, że to pierwszej powinien się bać najbardziej, bo była pierwsza. Myślał, że im więcej odwiedzi takich miejsc tym mniej będą go przerażały. Mylił się, za każdym razem bał się jednakowo, lęk ustępował dopiero po jakimś czasie spędzonym w środku. Tym razem było inaczej, od spotkania z tymi dzieciakami strach powoli w nim narastał. Wyszedł z hali i zgasił latarkę. Z kieszeni wyjął wymiętą miękką paczkę Cameli, urwał filtr z papierosa, wsadził go sobie do ust i zapalił. Poczuł gryzący dym płynący z ust do płuc. Nikotyna zdawała się wypłukiwać strach z jego krwi. Oparł się o ścianę, na której narysowana była wielka ósemka i rozkoszował tą chwilą. Zamknął oczy uśmiechając się do siebie. - Kto to? – zapytała Wiktoria wskazując palcem oddaloną od nich halę, z której wychodził jakiś człowiek. Na zewnątrz postać przystanęła i odpaliła papierosa. Ogień oświetlił część sylwetki. Krzysiek dostrzegł aparat wiszący na szyi osobnika. - To chyba Maks, tak mi się wydaje. – powiedział niepewnie, postać zdawała się być podobna do niedawno poznanego fotografa – Jak ona tam dotarła tak szybko? – Krzysiek zastanawiał się, przecież przed chwilą jeszcze Maks był obok i robił im zdjęcie, a teraz jest jakieś dwieście metrów dalej. Gdyby biegł to by go usłyszeli, a przemykając na palcach tak szybko by tam nie dotarł. Do tego musiałby się wkradać od tyłu do hali i przechodzić przez całą jej długość. To nie miało sensu. Jego rozmyślania przerwał kolejny flesz, tym razem znacznie bliżej. Kiedy wzrok wrócił do normy zobaczył ciemną postać idącą w ich kierunku. Wiktoria na widok nieznajomego zaczęła piszczeć, po czym bez namysłu zerwała się do biegu zostawiając kolegę samego. Krzysiek chciał dać krok do tyłu, ale się przewrócił. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Wiki wbiega do hali, w której powinien być Piter. Wiedział, że musi się o siebie zatroszczyć sam. Podpierając się na rękach cofał się, aż poczuł, że plecami dotyka uchylonych drzwi do magazynu. Nieznajomy nie śpieszył się, szedł wolnym krokiem w jego kierunku. Krzysiek dostrzegał uśmiech na jego twarzy. Chłopak naparł plecami na drzwi i wśliznął się do magazynu. Zatrzasną je i zastawił sobą. Wiedział, że nie ma szansy uciec, jedyną możliwością było zabarykadowanie się i czekanie. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że drzwi otwierają się do wewnątrz, pomyślał, gdyby nie to nie miał bym szansy się zabarykadować. Po chwili zaczął się śmiać w duchu. Uciekł i zabarykadował się, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, kto jest na zewnątrz. Może to jakiś inny fotograf, który też chciał zrobić zdjęcia nawiedzonej fabryki. Ten tok myślenia przerwał mu hałas dochodzący z głębi magazynu. Zobaczył, że na ścianach pojawia się delikatne małe światełko, które bardzo szybko rosło, zdawało się dochodzić z podłogi. Po chwili do światła dołączyły kroki, wyraźny hałas męskich, bardzo pewnych kroków. Później światło przeniosło się na niego, było bardzo mocne, Krzysiek starał się zasłonić ręką oczy. Źródło tego światła wyrosło spod ziemi i zdawało się do niego zbliżać. Strach go sparaliżował. Nie był w stanie ruszyć się, nawet nie potrafił wydać z siebie głosu. Światło zatrzymało się przed nim. Podniósł oczy i zobaczył ciemną postać z podniesioną ręką, która szybko opadła w jego kierunku. Coś twardego uderzyło go w szczękę, rozległ się przeraźliwy trzask, później następna uderzenie, tym razem w środek głowy. Krzysiek nie wiedział, co się stało, czuł jak szczęka mu pękła i większość zębów wyleciała, ból był nie do zniesienia, drugie uderzenie sprawiło, że niemal stracił przytomność. Trzecie przyniosło już tylko ulgę i ciemność. Wiktoria wbiegła do hali numer pięć nie patrząc pod nogi. Nie widział gdzie biegnie i nie obchodziło jej to. Miała w głowie tylko jedną myśl, uciec od tej dziwnej postaci. Przemierzała kolejne metry umiejętnie omijając przeszkody na ziemi, kiedy wyrosła przed nią jakaś postać i uderzyła ją w twarz. Dziewczyna upadła na podłogę uderzając głową o beton, pociemniało jej przed oczami, poczuła w ustach znajomy miedziany smak krwi. Przechyliła głowę i splunęła, ślina zmieszała się z krwią. Plunęła drugi raz czują coś niewielkiego i twardego znajdującego się w ustach, tym razem ze śliną po za krwią wyleciał ząb. Oczy nabiegły jej łzami. Postać chwyciła ją za ramiona i zaczęła podnosić. - Ty suko! – Wiki rozpoznała głos swojego chłopaka Piotrka. - Ktoś tam jest! Krzysiek tam został, musisz mu pomóc! – chwyciła go za bluzę i zaczęła nią potrząsać, zdawała się nie zwracać uwagi na to, co mówił i co zrobił jej przed chwilą. - Zabiję cię suko! Ciebie i tego twojego lowelasa! Urwę mu jaja i fiuta! Już cię nie będzie pieprzył! – zdała sobie sprawę, że on nie żartuje. Oczy Pitera zdawały się płonąć, a na twarzy miał obłąkany uśmiech. Widząc to dziewczyna zaczęła się szarpać. Puścił jej jedno ramię, kiedy odwracała się by oswobodzić drugą rękę, wymierzył jej cios z otwartej dłoni. Wiki opadła na kolana, czuła jak puchnie jej pół twarzy. Piter stał nad nią i patrzył z władczym uśmiechem jak przed nim klęczy. Wiktoria zauważyła, że ma szansę oswobodzić się od oprawcy. Zebrała w sobie wszystkie siły i uderzyła Pitera w krocze. Chłopak jęknął z bólu i opadł na kolana. Wstała szybko i zaczęła biec w kierunku drzwi od hali, którymi wbiegła. Kiedy niemal znalazła się na dworze zaświtała jej w głowie myśl, że znalazła się w pułapce. Na dworze mógł być nieznajomy, ten przed którym uciekała na początku. Było jednak już zapóźni żeby się zatrzymać. Kiedy zrównała się z drzwiami poczuła jak coś wbija jej się w brzuch i niemal przechodzi na wylot. Wydała z siebie stłumiony dźwięk, jakby zderzyła się z czymś. Oczami szukała Krzyśka, jednak nigdzie go nie było. Poczuła jak wszystko w środku jej się obraca razem z narzędziem, które znajdowało się w jej brzuchu. Spojrzała na nieznajomego, był to starszy człowiek, jego twarz ukazywała kryjące się w nim zło i całkowite szaleństwo. Maciek szedł ciemnym korytarzem odczuwając dziwny przeszywający go spokój, nie bał się, że się zgubi, wiedział, że to nie przypadek, że spadł, i że idzie tym korytarzem. Oświetlając przestrzeń przed sobą dostrzegł leżący na podłodze łom. Podniósł go i obejrzał, naszło go dziwne, silne uczucie, że powinien go zabrać. Po kilkudziesięciu metrach wyrosły przed nim schody. Nie przyspieszał kroku, nie musiał się śpieszyć, wiedział, że to nic nie zmieni. Wszedł po kilku stopniach, słup światła padał na ścianę, kiedy pokonał ostatni schodek zaczął omiatać światłem pomieszczenie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na lezącym pod drzwiami człowieku. Uśmiechnął się rozpoznając w nim swojego kolegę Krzyśka, na ten widok dłoń Maćka mocniej zacisnęła się na rękojeści łomu. Wolnym krokiem szedł w kierunku swojej przyszłej ofiary, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Z każdym krokiem uśmiech na jego twarzy się poszerzał, największą przyjemność sprawiał mu strach tak wyraźnie wypisany na twarzy Krzyśka. Kiedy stał już nad leżącym nieruchomo chłopaku podniósł rękę z łomem i zamachnął się. Pierwsze uderzenie przyniosło głośny trzask, ciężkie metalowe narzędzie lecąc w dół natrafiło na minimalny opór, który bez problemu pokonało. Drugi cios trafił w czaszkę, znowu pęknięcie. Trzeci zakończył się głośnym i wyraźnym plaśnięciem. Ciało Krzyśka swobodnie osunęło się na ziemię, Maciek jednak nie przestawał okładać głowy uderzeniami. Dopiero, kiedy twarz ofiary była niemal w połowie rozgnieciona przestał wymierzać jej ciosy. Usiadł spokojnie obok ciała ofiary, położył łom na kolanach, ramieniem obiął ciało Krzyśka podnosząc je z podłogi. - I kto się teraz śmieje? Podobał ci się mój żarcik? – na twarzy Maćka widniał wielki uśmiech, chociaż zdawał się być zawiedziony, że rozmówca mu nie odpowiada – Miło było pogadać, ale muszę już lecieć. Maks zaciągnął się głęboko papierosem, czuł się dobrze, strach na chwilę uleciał, udało mu się wszystko poukładać w myślach. Czuł, że jest gotowy wrócić do pracy, kiedy doleciał do pisk tej dziewczyny. Otworzył oczy, widział w sporej odległości przed sobą jak dziewczyna wbiega do hali, chłopak, który stał koło niej, upada i wczołguje się tyłem do magazynu i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Głupi gówniarze, pomyślał, straszą się nie dając mu pracować. Czemu miał takiego pecha, że przyjechał tu akurat wtedy, kiedy oni. Dostrzegł w odległości kolejną postać, może to był jeden z chłopaków, ale miał jakieś dziwne wrażenia, że jednak nie. Wyrzucił niedopałek, wyjął z plecaka teleobiektyw i szybko przytwierdził go do aparatu. Przybliżył maksymalnie, widział jedynie kontur postaci, w słabym świetle księżyca nie był w stanie przyjrzeć się twarzy, ale był niemal pewny, że nie jest to żaden ze spotkanych wcześniej studentów. Postać trzymała w ręku coś, co przypominało gruby zagięty pręt i szła w stronę hali, do której wbiegła dziewczyna. - Co jest… – słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, to co zobaczył przeraziło go potwornie. Nie chciał patrzeć, ale nie mógł też oderwać wzroku. Widział jak z budynku wybiega ktoś prosto na postać z prętem, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział kto, ale po paru sekundach rozpoznał dziewczynę. Zobaczył pręt wbijający się w jej brzuch i nieznajomego przekręcającego metalowy koniec wystający z dziewczyny. - O Boże. – wyszeptał. Ciemna postać weszła do hali numer pięć. Miał już odłożyć aparat, kiedy zobaczył, że ktoś wychodzi z magazynku. Postać przystanęła przy dziewczynie, a następnie również weszła do hali. Maks opuścił aparat i wyjął z kieszeni telefon komórkowy, nie miał zasięgu – No pięknie kurwa! – Wysyczał. Zaczął gorączkowo z przerażeniem rozglądać się wokoło – Co robić? Co robić? Piotr leżał wciąż na ziemi, kiedy w drzwiach stanął nieznajomy. Podniósł się i stał chwiejnie, ciągle czuł okropny ból między nogami. Wiedział, że nie zdoła uciec, może będzie potrafił zmusić się do biegu, ale ból za bardzo by go spowalniał. Nieznajomy był już niemal przy nim. Jednak nie zatrzymał się, nawet nie spojrzała na Piotra, przeszedł tylko obok. Skierował swoje kroki do drugiego wyjścia na końcu hali. Piotr odwrócił się i starał się obserwować go w ciemności, nie zwrócił uwagi na wchodzącego do hali Maćka uzbrojonego w łom. Nieznajomy wyszedł tylnym wyjściem zatrzaskująca za sobą drzwi. Wtedy dopiero Piter odwrócił się i zobaczył łom lecący prosto w jego twarz. Maks niewiele myśląc pobiegł do hali, za której drzwiami zniknęli wszyscy. Cały czas zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Bał się jak nigdy wcześniej w całym swoim życiu, nogi uginał się i ciężko było mu stawiać szybko kolejne kroki. Wiedział, że jeżeli teraz ucieknie, stchórzy to do końca życia będą dręczyły go koszmary, nie będzie w stanie sobie tego darować. Wbiegł do hali i zobaczył jak Maciek pastwi się nad zwłokami Piotra, tłukąc w nie bez opamiętania łomem. Rzucił się na agresora. Szarpali się chwilę, tarzając się po zakurzonej podłodze. Uwagę ich odwrócił ciężki metaliczny dźwięk szurania przesuwanych drzwi. Hala została zamknięta, a oni w niej uwięzieni. Korzystając z chwili rozkojarzenia Maks uderzył mocno pięścią w twarz Maćka, chłopak leżał trochę oszołomiony. Maks wymierzył kolejny raz i jeszcze jeden. Po trzecim uderzeniu świadomość Maćka uleciała, Maks podniósł się i podbiegł do drzwi. Zdawało mu się, że w pomieszczeniu jest coraz cieplej, na czole pojawiły mu się kropelki potu. Złapał za drzwi od hali i zaczął ciągnąć z całych sił zapierając się o podłogę. Nie przynosiło to jednak efektu. Drzwi były zablokowane i nie było szansy ich ruszyć. Po kilku chwilach daremnego wysiłku dał sobie spokój. Wyjął z plecaka latarkę i zaczął oświecać ściany idąc przez halę, miał nadzieję znaleźć wyjście ewakuacyjne. Przystanął na chwilę nad nieprzytomnym Maćkiem, chciał mieć pewność, że chłopak nadal tam jest. Na szczęście leżał tak jak Maks go wcześniej zostawił. Nie marnując czasu fotograf ruszył dalej szukając drugiego wyjścia, co trochę oświetlał podłogę przed sobą, chciał mieć pewność, że nie wpadnie do żadnej dziury. Tak jak się spodziewał, po drugiej stronie hali znajdowało się wyjście ewakuacyjne. Nacisnął na klamkę i pociągnął, ale te również były zamknięte. Czuł jak zaczyna po nim cieknąć pot, ale nie ze zdenerwowania, czy strachu, ale z gorąca. Ze strasznego gorąca, które w dziwny sposób ciągle rosło. Dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje, kiedy poczuł gryzący dym. Hala zamieniała się w wielki piekarnik. Odłożył latarkę i z całych sił zaparł się ciągnąc za klamkę. Z każdym nieudanym pociągnięciem czuł większą bezsilność, a rosnąca temperatura sprawiała, że coraz silniej czuł upływ cennych sekund. Wiedział, że długo nie potrwa zanim krew w jego żyłach zacznie się gotować. Gdybym tylko miał łom, przemknęło mu przez głowę i przed oczami stanął mu obraz Maćka okładającego tym właśnie narzędziem zwłoki Pitera. Odwrócił się i miał już biec bez zastanowienia do miejsca gdzie zostawił nieprzytomnego chłopaka, ale zamarł w miejscu. Przed nim stał Maciek, jego twarz niczym nie przypominała tego chłopaka, którego poznał przed kilkoma godzinami. Oczy zdawały mu się płonąć, twarz wykrzywiona była w obłąkańczym uśmiechu, grozy dodawały piegi z krwi pokrywające całą twarz i szyję chłopaka, które żłobiły ściekające kropelki potu. Przez myśl Maksa przebiegła tylko jedna szczęśliwa myśl, która wywołała uśmiech na jego twarzy – przynajmniej się nie upiekę żywcem. Maciek z całych sił machnął łomem trafiając fotografa w skroń. Ciało osunęło się najpierw na kolana, by paść ciężko na podłogę. Maciek dał krok omijając zwłoki, zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na gorąco, chociaż cały był zlany potem i ciężko dyszał. Zaczepił łom o krawędź drzwi i podważył je. Ustąpiły otwierając się na oścież. Po drzwiach do środka wsunął się język ognia i polizał chłopaka parząc go w twarz. Maciek wyskoczył na zewnątrz, ubranie na nim zajęło się ogniem, ale sprawiał wrażenie, że nie czuje z tego powodu bólu. Zrzucił bluzę i rękami zagaszał ogień na spodniach, jakby strzepywał z nich jakiś pył. Kiedy już nie było niebezpieczeństwa, że spłonie wyszedł zza rogu stojącego w ogniu budynku. Ujrzał przed sobą mężczyznę patrzącego z uśmiechem na szalejące płomienie. Maciek szedł w nadpalonym ubraniu z poparzoną twarzą i łomem w ręku w kierunku nieznajomego, który zupełnie nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Zdawał się nie widzieć chłopaka, który był coraz bliżej. Dopiero kiedy Maciek zadał mu cios metalowym narzędziem w klatkę piersiową łamiąc kilka żeber mężczyzna spojrzał mu w oczy. Na twarzy nieznajomego nie było strachu, zamiast tego malowało się całkowite zaskoczenie, jakby zobaczył ducha kogoś bliskiego. Maciek uderzył go po raz drugi w głowę. Nieznajomy się zachwiał i upadł, chłopak rzucił koło niego łom i spokojnie odszedł w kierunku bramy. Maciek zatrzymał się przy stojącym przed fabryką samochodem Krzyśka i upadł na ziemię. Dopiero teraz poczuł ból poparzeń i strach, nie wiedział co się stało. W oddali było słychać pędzące na sygnale wozy. Kilka dni po tragedii policja odwiedziła Maćka w szpitalu. Chłopka miał zabandażowane pół twarzy i ręce oraz nogi. Do żył miał podłączoną kroplówkę, leżał w białym łóżku. Opowiedział policji wszystko, co pamiętał, o tym jak przybyli do fabryki, jak poznali Maksa i jak spadł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia w hali numer pięć tracąc przytomność. Dopiero później Piter pomógł mu wyjść, po tym Maks zaatakował ich. Okazało się, że hala płonie. Jemu udało się uciec, ale Piter i Maks zostali w środku walcząc. Krzyśka, ani Wiki nie widział. Nie wiedział kto lub co spowodowało pożar. To było wszystko, co pamiętał. Policja nie znalazła na miejscu nic, co mogłoby zaprzeczać jego teorii. Psychologowie i psychiatrzy spędzili wiele godzin rozmawiając z chłopakiem, robiąc mu różne testy i badając go. Wszyscy twierdzili jednogłośnie, że chłopak mówi prawdę. Kilka dni później pojawiły się w gazetach reportaże o ostatnich wydarzeniach z fabryki, jak i opisujące prawdziwe wydarzenia sprzed dwudziestu lat. Okazało się, że szalony dyrektor uciekł ze szpitala po kilku latach i do tej pory nie został odnaleziony. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie